The Training Room-One Shot
by DivergentLover05
Summary: HEY this is just a one shot about Tobias training Tris (after initiation and let's say there's no war) and there's a lot of fluff! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a one shot about a random thought that popped into my head. FLUFF! PURE FLUFF! Hope you like it! Read away. . . . .**

* * *

"C'mon just 20 more, Tris. 20 more and your done," Tobias says as he holds my feet down while I treacherously do sit-up after sit-up after sit-up. I originally really wanted him to help me train so I have _some _muscles to speak of, instead of just flat flesh; but now, I'm starting to rethink my decision.

"I've already done 454!" I huff out loudly as I drop my upper body back to floor, then back all the way up to fully face Tobias-or should I say Four right now?-while he gives me an indifferent look.

"Then 20 more shouldn't be a problem, Ms. First Ranker," he coolly replies, always using that dark, sarcastic edge to him that scream _Four, the Dauntless Prodigy. _I groan in frustration and scowl to myself, my abs burning and disagreeing to my continuous movements as if set on pure fire, but I keep pushing myself, knowing that this is helping me build muscle.

_Four...Three...Two...One..._

"One more. Just pull up one more time and your done...with this part I mean," he says. But me, being the defiant person I am, refuse to crumble against his orders.

While holding my upper body up as I face Tobias, I say, "Nope," and pop the "p".

I catch a faint hint of a smile on his face, but he quickly disguises it into his "trainer mask" before responding, "Oh, really? I think It would be wise of you to do one more."

I smirk and go back down, but not to do _one more sit-up_. I do two instead, just to show my defiant, dauntless side, and when I pull back up from the last one, I grin and give him a quick peck on the lips and stand up, earning a laugh from Tobias. I smile and hold my abs from the previous hundreds of sit-ups I've just performed. _They're not that hard...until you have to do 500 of them. Typical Tobias._

Suddenly, I feel a pair of warm, muscular arms embrace me, like many times before, and his hands work its way to my stomach. "Feisty one, Tris. But judging by how much muscle you have now," he pauses to press down on my abs and stomach, now feeling them harder and more muscular than before, and I can't help but let out a small laugh as I let him continue, "maybe I should listen to you more."

I turn around in his arms and place my hands on his chest while I stare into those deep, dark navy blue eyes that seem to light up and sparkle every time I'm in his presence. "Isn't this relationship a little..._inappropriate..._considering that you're my trainer?" I tease, without being able to trap the the hint of a smile forming around my lips.

"Honestly," he says while smiling also and lowering his voice to a seductive whisper, "I will ring anybody's neck who tries to mess with you and me, Six."

I can sense the heat hastily rushing up to my cheeks at my newly-found nickname, and reach up on my tip-toes and wrap my arms around his neck to pull him down closer to me to give him a kiss. He quickly responds by placing his gentle hands on the sides of my waist and squeezing lightly while kissing me back with great enthusiasm.

I smile into our kiss, partly from kissing him, and partly from the thought that forms in my mind...

As he moves his hands down to my hips and pulls me closer in attempt to deepen the kiss, I knee him in the stomach. Obviously being too shocked to make any reaction, I twirl out of his arms and slide behind his back and kick the backs of his knees to make him suddenly kneel to the floor, making him shorter than me. I take this chance to take him in a headlock, solidly placing my arm around his throat.

"I thought we were suppose to be training, Mr. Four," I whisper in a breathy tone in his ear from behind him.

I see him break into a smile as he responds, "I thought maybe we could bring some muscles to those soft lips you have."

While involuntarily blushing, I switch to whisper in his other ear and say "We could. Possibly. If you can get yourself out first."

He struggles for a moment, then stops abruptly for a few moments, then applies even greater force and easily slides out from under me. He then stays crouched on the ground, but pulls my feet out from under me, so I land on the mat with a loud thud. Taking the advantage of me laying on the ground, he takes both my wrists and pins my left arm over my head while firmly placing my right arm stretched out to my side. To keep me securely in place, he climbs on top of me and clips my legs with his knees.

"What happened? I though you were _SOO _determined to keep me in that headlock. To give me payback for all those sit-ups and push-ups and weights and treadmill runs and fights and even other training from earlier," he cockily says while having a playful smirk spread across his face.

"The only revenge I'm searching for," I say, then pause to push all my weight and force on Tobias to make him roll over, so I'm pinning him down as he did to me, before proceeding, "is me winning this fight. Now. Beg for mercy."

"Never," he replies while rolling me back over and laying all his weight on me, knowing that he is much bigger than me, causing a giggle to bubble up from my throat and escape my mouth. "You beg."

"I'm not a beggar. Nor a loser," I say while still smiling, and then kick him in the shin, _hard, _hard enough for him to lift some of his weight off me, so I can roll him back over. I move my legs and sit on top of him, so I'm now straddling his hips, and lightly grind my hips into his to cause a desirable groan to come from deep inside him. I lean in super close and whisper, just loud enough for him to hear, "Beg for-"

"Mercy," he says quickly, cutting me off, his breathing coming in short, shallow pants from my position.

I can't help it anymore; I lean down, still straddling his hips, and kiss him deeply, with all the passion and love I feel for him while the the distinct smell of him-sweat, metal, and mint-tickles my noise. He swiftly returns the emotions, and his hands almost painfully slowly drift down from my shoulders, to my side, to my waist, and finally to my hips, lightly squeezing while deepening the kiss.

I throw my hands in his hair, tangling and twisting it around my fragile fingers while encouraging him at the same time. He then takes this moment to run his tongue gently over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I quickly allow him by opening my mouth slightly, not being able to control my feelings for him.

He darts his tongue in and starts massaging mine with his, guiding it in a slow, tender dance while I remove his shirt from over his head and toss it to the side.

After a minute of me feeling is rock-solid torso up and down with my small hands, he starts to move his mouth down from my now swollen lips to my jaw, my neck, my collarbone, and kissing each of my ravens, lightly biting on the new one, representing him. I can't help the shiver coursing through my body as he kisses and lightly bites his way back up to my face, and then very, very lightly kissing the sensitive spot right behind my ear while whispering, "Let's check out that six pack you're forming."

I take his face in my hands and pull him up to me and kiss him full on the lips, him not even bothering to ask for entrance this time as he gradually runs his hands up from the hem of my shirt, over my stomach, travelling farther and farther up, all while my shirt riding up an inch at a time.

All I think is that I want him to go higher and lower at the same time, and I don't know which one I want more.

Then I hear the door click in an attempt to open it. Tobias fumbles and halts for a second, before I reassure him. "It's okay we locked it. No one can get in."

He doesn't need to be told twice as he continues directly where he left off.

Then, the door swings open and falls half off the hinges, making a loud crashing noise against the walls and floor, even louder than the chasm is. I gasp and blush deeply while throwing myself off Tobias, totally shocked and embarrassed at what me and him were just doing, now that someone has seen.

I hear Tobias groan in displeasure, not caring that someone knocked the door down and wants to keep going. I chuckle a little to myself while I look at who is standing in the door. Christina.

She's standing with her black gym bag strung across her shoulder, her hair in a high ponytail, and wearing sneakers, a black tank top, and black shorts, gaping her mouth wide at us in shock, realizing what we were just doing.

"Christina, oh my god I'm so sorry we shouldn't have-" I start to say before she cuts me off with a smile.

"No don't be sorry. I shouldn't have walked in. I was just gonna train, use the punching bags or something but...you guys can, uh...finish..." she says while laughing a little, her cheeks becoming slightly pink from embarrassment.

"No no no," I reassure her, earning another disapproving groan from Tobias, who is still laying on the floor, shirtless. "We'll just go to our apartment. You can train. We didn't-uhm, you know...we didn't do..." I trail off, not really wanting to finish the sentence.

She laughs again. "Okay. Just, take it to your apartment _before_ stuff like this happens again, and I'm not the one to walk in."

I laugh a little too, my cheeks still burning while pulling Tobias up off the floor. "Okay," I respond as Tobias and I start walking out the training room and towards our apartment, while he has an arm around my waist and keeps kissing my cheek, jaw, neck...

"Four! Your shirt is still here on the floor!" We here Christina call.

"I won't be needing it!" He yells back, earning another laugh from Christina, a blush from me, and more kisses from him, all the while not being able to reach his apartment fast enough.

* * *

**Again hoped you liked it! Please review and send me ideas to write about, so I can start as soon as I have time. Thank you!**


	2. Lalalalala ROAR

**Just wanted to say thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this! I may keep it a one-shot, but I may not, since I got some very good reviews on this and requests to keep writing off of it.**

**However, I have a few other stories for you guys to check out on my page! Please give it a look!**

**Just felt like saying this...lol idk**

**I'm also going to try to start a truth or dare (requested) but that may take some time since my schedule is quite literately jam packed :( I will try, though!**

**Thank you all! Love you!**

**Now go paintball in Abnegation. They need some Dauntless spirit :)**


End file.
